SasuSaku Wiki
Welcome to the SasuSaku Wiki This page deals with the love in progress of the characters Sakura and Sasuke'' or as the fans call them SASUSAKU.'' The SASUSAKU couple is one of the most popular couples in Naruto show [they are number 1 on popularity poll based on Google. Hints 1. The bell test. When Kakashi pulled a genjutsu at Sakura, she screamed. Sasuke heard her and ran towards her, forgetting what he said that all of them should just go on their own. He eventually revealed a little bit of his past. 2. Wave Country Arc. Sasuke, without even thinking that he could die and never avenge his clan again, protected Sakura from the enemies who tried to attack her and Tazuna. 3. When they were training in the forest. Sasuke asked Naruto about the tip she gave to the latter. It was shown he was a bit embarrassed asking about it. It also proves that he acknowledged her. 4. The fight with Haku. While fighting against Haku, Sasuke heard Sakura’s voice. In the translation he said, “That was Sakura’s voice? What’s that idiot Kakashi doing? Damn it this is bad, I must do something.” 5. The Sasuke ‘dies’ scene. Sakura tried to hold back the tears, remembering that a shinobi must emotions on the inside. Still her true emotion broke through her. Sasuke let her hug him. 6. The Chuunin Exam. Sakura became depressed because of not being strong enough and of the fact that during the missions, she did the least. She became even more depress about the upcoming Chuunin exam. Sasuke noticed her depression. 7. Sasuke got in a fight with Rock Lee. He was beaten and Sakura caught him when he fell. 8. Forest of Death scene. Sasuke showed weakness against Orochimaru, This result to Sakura’s childhood crush being eventually crushed into pieces and made her realize that he was not the perfect person she made him to be. She yelled at him for being a coward, which bothered Sasuke and made him remember about his brother. 9. When Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse seal, he became so weak that he collapsed in her arms. 10. Sakura, knowing that she couldn’t beat the Sound nins, still tried to fight against them. Sakura cut her hair with a kunai to get free from Kin’s grasp. The cutting of her hair signifies that she was letting go of her childish crush on Sasuke and wanted to be equal with her fellow teammates. 11. Best SasuSaku moment. The hug! Sasuke woke up, overflowing with the curse seal’s chakra. Sasuke became extremely angry upon seeing Sakura in a bad condition. He angrily asked who the hell hurt Sakura. 12. Sakura assisted Sasuke all the way to the tower. She told him not to use the sharingan because it activated the curse seal. 13. Sakura tried to tell the teacher about the curse seal, but Sasuke stopped her by holding her hand. Sasuke said,”I will not even you to take away my path.” Note the even you in the sentence. 14. Sakura wanted to visit Sasuke at the hospital. Instead of a rose, which symbolized love to bring for him like Ino did, she brought a daffodil with a "get well soon" note instead of an "I love you" note. It shows that she had greatly matured and her view at Sasuke was not just a mere crush but real love. 15.Another moment that shows Sakura’s love for Sasuke was true. Unlike Ino who was worried why Sasuke hadn't shown up yet during the final stage of the Chuunin exam, she worried about the curse seal instead. 16. Sakura dashed in front of Sasuke to take the hit from Gaara, ignoring the fact that it could have caused her life. 17. Sakura got stuck or more likely gripped on a tree because of Gaara’s sand. Sasuke told Naruto when he arrived that Naruto had to save her no matter what because he didn’t want to lose the people who were dearest to him. Then after a while of fighting with Gaara and such, Sasuke who couldn’t move because of Gaara, suddenly jumped to catch Sakura as the sand peeled off. 18. Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her. However, Sasuke said that it was Naruto. Sakura stared and smiled at Naruto. Sasuke looked a bit pissed. Rumor has it that Sasuke was somewhat jealous and angry, not because of Naruto who was becoming stronger, but because of the look Sakura was giving to Naruto. 19. Sasuke was hospitalized after his encounter with Itachi. Sakura stayed next to his bed, waiting for him to recover. 20. Sakura bowed to Tsunade and said, “Please take care of Sasuke.” A typical thing for a Japanese wife. 21. Shikamaru was talking to his father when he said, “Even the roughest woman is gentle to the man she is in love with,” then the scene jumps to Sakura as she watched over Sasuke. 23. Sasuke remembered the time he got angry about Naruto saving Sakura (moment number 18). 24. Sasuke and Naruto engaged in a battle on the hospital’s rooftop. Sasuke became distressed and looked like he was about to panic when Sakura ran between his chidori and Naruto's rasengan. 25. Sasuke decided to leave the village. As he was about to leave, he crossed paths with Sakura at the park. Sakura reminded him of the happy moments he had with team 7, but he told Sakura that she was annoying with a smirk on his face. Sakura tried to stop him, even saying that she would join him and help him get his revenge. When Sasuke didn't waver, she became so troubled and desperate to the point that she declared her love for him. Sasuke knocked her out when she threatened to scream, but before leaving her on a bench, he thanked her. Forums, logic, quotes etc. Fromxshadows-r-nothingx NaruSaku Absolutely, it shows a comfortable, intimate relationship in Shippuden. At the very least it's mutual. Sakura genuinely cares for Naruto, and Naruo cares for Sakura. Whether it's romantic or not has yet to be seen but even NOW, it has more of a basis than SasuSaku ((I will broaden on that later.)) SasuKarin I don't think there's much here on Sasuke's part, but it's extremely similar to SasuSaku in that way, he obviously cares for his new team, just as he cared for Sakura, and Karin saved him TWICE. She's proved very useful to Sasuke and there's implications that they have a past... whatever that may be. I think it's a very shallow romantic bond if it's there at all. LeeSaku I agree one-sided, rather undeveloped. SasuNaru Oh, you are damn right they're best friends, and have the most complex and deep relationship in the manga. Don't you forget that missy. Ignoring the 'they're not gay' comment because that's completely empty and NOT an argument! And I'm not sure if you noticed this but there's already been shoenen-ai in Naruto, and people didn't mind. You mustn't forget that the Japanese are a lot more accepting of boyXboy than the Western cultures. Not to mention that even if SasuNaru happened we wouldn't see anything! And I think that'd be the same for every pairing! So yeah. Now SasuSaku 1-''' Sakura has matured, yippee. What's your point? Oh, I see, she hasn't blurted out that she likes Naruto so she doesn't like him, but even though she hasn't blurted out her 'feelings' for Sasuke means she's just hiding them? Hypocritical much? *Pokes at the hole in your argument* '2-' I disagree, Sakura has shown to be rather immature and selfish when it came to her 'love' before, I think Sasuke's aloof personality would have Sakura feeling really bad. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand... Despite their childish bickering and attempts to 1-up each other, Naruto is the one that Sasuke can't help but connect with, and fail to sever their bond. Naruto gets right to the pit of Sasuke's feelings, getting him to admit his feelings, in a way that Sakura never could. Why? Because Naruto understands Sasuke. Oh and I disagree with you on NaruHina. I don't think there personalities work at all, but NaruHina is cute because Naruto is nice to everyone! '3-' Uh, proof of this interview, thanks. I recommend not believing everything you read on the internet. '4-' Yes, I believe Sasuke did gratify Sakura's friendship, yeah. And how many times can you tell me did Naruto save Sakura, or did Naruto save Sasuke? *A giant snake is springing to mind!* That's what teammates do. And no offense but Sakura's attempts to save Sasuke were awfully... feeble. Sakura's love was selfish. Kishimoto admits it, and it's very very evident in her 'confession'. Did she once consider Sasuke's feelings? Nope, never. He never ever encouraged her crush. '5-' As you've stated before. And I agree with you. But it's got potential and a mutual basis. Therefore giving it more chance than SasuSaku. '6-' Firstly, dear GOD WHERE did he bite his lip? *gags* It's called smirking, love. I believe Sasuke was making a funny! >M< Of course Sasuke didn't call her that. Why the heck would he? Sasuke was very very grateful for her friendship, he really was. Understanding her? What has that got to go with anything? Sakura didn't understand Sasuke. Sakura's pretty easy to understand, no offense, and Sasuke's a smart boy. And finally- Oh no you didn't. A...are you adctually placing Sakura above Naruto in Sasuke's important person list? the person who filled his lonely existence? Oh totally Sakura. >> Again, Sakura. >> And, just pointing this out but the Movie doesn't count or I'd simply point you to: 'Naruto Shippuuden 2- Bonds.' *sighs* I wish! [http://forums.mangafox.me/members/290001-katy-waldoRf '''From katy waldoRf] NARUSAKU? Well most of you say that the “look” that Sakura had when she said “Hinata loves Naruto” proves that she already has intimate feelings for him. Why, what’s up with that look? Her façade just showed sympathy to Hinata, like what Sakura would have done for Sasuke, who will do anything for Naruto. But Naruto never actually knew or appreciated. Also, when you say they have so much character development over the course of Shipuuden, it just showed their brother-sister care and love for each other (i.e. Naruto’s comeback in 450) that didn’t had the chance to develop in Part 1. Sakura really cares for Naruto and understands what he feels. She worries for him like a big sister to her little brother. Hell, if your teammate beat the Akatsuki leader and indirectly restored the life of those who died, wouldn't you hug that certain teammate too?? And hinata WAS smiling in the background right?? which meant that she had full trust and hell, her smile wasn't a SAD smile right?? it's just a normal "thank-god-you're-safe" smile. So, NaruSaku isn’t what it is all cut out to be.SASUKARIN? There is no character development, nor had Karin really understood what Sasuke’s going through. Sasuke never actually opened up to her, unlike what he did to Sakura. (Episodes 3, 109)LEESAKU? It is a one-sided love, and all that Sakura can return to Lee is a close friendship filled with trust and gratitude.INOSASU? No character development, and plain fangirling.NEJISAKU? They are both professionals at work, good at missions and treat each other with deep respect. No more. It’s CRACK. KIBASAKU, SHINOSAKU, KABUSAKU, AKASAKU, ITASAKU, KAKASAKU, SHIKASAKU. CHOUSAKU--- Crack.SASUNARU, NARUSASU Oh sure, they’re best friends, but they are NOT gay. Besides, Naruto is a SHOUNEN MANGA, aimed (mostly) at BOYS and I doubt most boys are really into Yaoi. Naruto would lose fans and money from their main target market. After everything, Naruto will just flunk. SUISASU, KIBASASU, SASUHINA, SASUINO, SASUTEN, JUUSASU, OROSASU, KABUSASU, SHIKASASU, CHOUSASU, SHINOSASU, NEJISASU, LEESASU, ELDER CAT-SASU WHAT ELSE?!! --- Crack.SASUKE WITH OTHER GIRL (ex. Other Kunoichi, civilian) We all know the personality of Sasuke. He isn’t the type who trusts easily, gives his care and affection to mere strangers or would he marry a civilian because he wants his partner to at least share some good genes to their child/children. Now, SASUSAKU. 1. Sakura is already mature. So don’t expect her to blurt all her feelings out, Kishi made her mature already. 2. If Sasuke and Sakura will be together, Sakura’s open, emotional personality will balance out Sasuke’s keep-to-myself-I-love-nothing-but-revenge-and-i-hate-the-world-and-the-world-hates-me-too attitude. Same way if NaruHina will happen. 3. In an interview, Kishi confessed that Naruto won’t be a MainBoyXMainGirl ending. 4. Sasuke has also gratitude to Sakura, and yes, Sakura had saved Sasuke's life twice. Over the course of Part I, it was already shown how Sakura developed her feelings of fangirl-ness to a selfless, trusting, caring love to Sasuke. 5. And no, Sakura isn't in love with Naruto. Where in the manga did she sowed she was already romantically inclined to Naruto? Did she already blurt it out? Her actions aren't that enough proof because it's more of a brotherly-sisterly love. 6. And yes, he once called her "GET LOST. YOU'RE ANNOYING." But that was when she was still a fangirl during the beginning. But during the middle, (starting after Tazuna's arc) did her ver called her that again? Did he called her weak? Coward? Bitch? No. So it seems, Sasuke had understood her already. In the Ep 109, when he was about to leave, he told her that she was STILL annoying. I think that means she was still annoying, trying to change his opinion, and yes, he was about to give in. See it, and understand it. He bit his lip. What does that mean? ;]How many of you had already read Naruto Data Base 2? Well Masashi Kishimoto just really had to make it blatantly obvious that Sasuke has feelings for Sakura.Towards darkness, the one to appear before him is Sakura. She confesses to him '''as he tries to 'leave without looking behind him. She confesses with a blindingly uncompromising mind that does not want to lose him. The one that filled his lonely existence was Sakura. But he cannot let her in. He leaves with just one word of thanks. "' -"Sakura who needed him to the very last. ''His words were real*" "Dreams: Friendship and love, a future filled with warmth. But as long as he is there, he cannot make his dream come true. This is why he throws away a future with his friends. To make dreams of revenge a reality."My friend told me that was what was written in the data base. Masashi actually confirmed that the one who filled his lonely existence was Sakura. It wasn't Sakura and Naruto. It was simply Sakura.And these reasons weigh much more than NaruSaku, since we only saw their character development. In Part I, the care that had developed within Sasuke towards Sakura (and Naruto) showed he cared for them and if he had already cut those bonds, why can we see into his eyes that he can't even kill them? He could have attacked Sakura after he had pwnd Yamato, but no, he didn't. Despite that icy facade of him, lays an interior that nor only cares for Naruto, but so much for Sakura as well.If you don't get this, then I suggest you rewatch Naruto Part 1 and also Movie 1 to see for yourselves.Just stating reasons so you have no right to bash me. This is what a forum for is, right?So…SasuSaku still has such high chance. If you want MORE reasons, P.M. me. MAGAZINE THEORY In this section we are going to proof the furture of the SASUSAKU paring. 'THE AVENGING PRICE' This article mainly focuses on Sakura's transition from a Sasuke obsessed fangirl with an enormous crush to a person who got to know the real Sasuke and truly cares for him. These were my favorite parts of the article- Sasuke represents more to her than a simple crush. She often acts in what she believes is Sasuke's best interest. At the beginning of the series, Sasuke is her drive and motivation to live Slowly, she changes from being obsessed about him, to thinking of him as a friend. Sasuke also comes to know a Sakura who is more than just a lovesick fangirl. Sakura is able to break through his shell and watches over him when no one else does Being assigned on the same squad together changes their relationship. Instead of admiring him from afar,Sakura has gotten to know Sasuke personally. Moreover, she's the only person who seems to support him no matter what the situation. And my most favorite one-''As for Sasuke, he no longer sees her as a complete annoyance. He sees her as a close friend. It's probably his ambition that keeps him from seeing her as anything more.'' Taken from the last part-''It's unknown what the future holds for them. Perhaps when Sasuke gets his revenge out of his system, he'll be ready and willing to let Sakua into his life. One thing is for sure: whatever the future holds, it's clear that they'll always be important parts of each other's lives.'' I agree that it's probably his ambition that keeps him from seeing her as anything more. I also love the very last part: whatever the future holds, it's clear the they'll always be a part of each other's lives. Category:Browse